How Sakura Haruno died
by IndxcvNovelist
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha returned to Konoha, planning to restore the Uchiha.


**Yo guys wazzup? :))**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was brought back to Konohagakure by Naruto Uzumaki. Tsunade resigned and recommended Naruto, not still in the right age, to be the Hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I appoint you as the official Sixth Hokage!" Fire Daimyo declared.

"Fire Daimyo-sama, really? It's kind of bad joke!" Naruto said, surprised.

"Yes! As defeating Uchiha Madara, the once leader of Uchiha Clan and capable of fighting your father and the First Hokage!" The daimyo answered.

"From now on, I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! The son of the Fourth Hokage! Who sacrifice his life to what it is me today!" Naruto announced.

First Day of being Hokage, he had to put his advisers.

"Oh men you are really the Hokage!" Shikamaru lazily said.

"You will be my adviser! See, I am not very smart to do so! I may be innovative, though" Naruto responded.

"What a drag!"

"Please! You became a member of Konoha Council, I guess, since the elders were dead, and I need help of Neji too, another genius of Konoha!" Naruto pleaded.

"Oh yeah thank you! As you can see, Hinata was declared dead. He was probably in their clan house."

Hyuga Clan's house, Naruto stumbled to Hiashi.

"Hiashi-san, can I talk with Neji?" Naruto said.

"Sorry! He is in his room, mourning on Hinata's death. So you can knock him." Hiashi said.

**Knock! Knock!**

"What do you want?" Neji said coldly.

"It is not really important but please let me come in!" Naruto said.

"Got it."

As Naruto entered the room, Neji sat down on his table. Yeah, Neji's juinjutsu was removed.

"Can I invite you to be my adviser in Konoha Council? Actually, I was planning all of the Konoha 10. So can you?" Naruto pleaded.

"No, just invite Sasuke. I mean ok you also invite Sasuke." Neji answered.

"Ok"

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha... Clan's House

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto said.

"I am just thinking how to revive my clan. If I die, there will be no Uchiha anymore. Most likely I want to use Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Well, I see. Good idea! I want that bitch to suffer for hurting you and me." Naruto said.

"Yes, correct, furthermore, I just want to apologize. As a payment to you, I am joining the council." Sasuke said and smiled. "Loser..."

"Sasuke!" Naruto said, surprised. "Shut up teme!"

"Thanks Naruto! You are a friend. And quit the thing, _Usuratonkachi_"

"Well I guess mourning and doing nothing was a bad thing." Neji said. "I'm accepting it."

"Ok have a courage Neji!" Naruto said.

8 years later.  
"Sakura, do you still like me?" Sasuke said. "_I need that bitch._"

"Yes."

"I love you." Sasuke said. "_Even though I like Karin or Ino. But they married Suigetsu and Choji, respectively._"

"Sasuke! It is a joke!"

"No! I thought I like you. (Sorry but it is for my clan, I'll use you!)"

"We're lovers starting now! I wanna marry you."

"The village's strength was strong that Kumogakure was stable but our village was very strong, with young ninjas was so powerful that they can be all Jounin."

"So I guess we take a Jounin exams because of our powerful ninjas." Naruto said.

"We can approved so with the daimyo!" the council replied.

2 years later, they are celebrating Asuma and Kurenai's child's 10th b-day.

"Asuma Sensei, it is your child's tenth birthday!" Choji said.

"Asuma! See, our child's ten years old." Kurenai seconded.

"Dad Asuma! I want to meet you! You are a hero." the child said.

"Hi cousin: Here is your gift!" Konohamaru, 22. said.

He gave him Asuma's picture and Asuma's sash.

"What is this?"  
"It's Uncle Asuma's chakra knives and sash."  
"Oh! Mom so this is Dad Asuma?"  
Konohamaru and Kurenai and Chouji said 'Yes!'

Sakura and Sasuke was married. They soon have a son.

"What is your son's name, sakura?" Naruto said.  
"Itachi or Fugaku, I guess"

"Itachi or fugaku, so you can't still choose huh!"  
"Yeah! Ok I made my mind! Itaku Uchiha" Sasuke interrupted.

"Good one! Sasuke! Ok I'm going."

The children were birth. Itaku Uchiha. Hinata was alive.

Hinata in the hokage's mansion surprised them with a tough voice 'Naruto-kun!'

"Hinata!" Naruto said.  
"I'm sorry! I just want to train for 2 years." Hinata said.

Neji is so surprised, and delivered it to the Hyuga house. Hanabi smacked Hinata! xD\

-Hinata and Naruto loved each other.. and MARRIAGE!-

They born a son who has a incredible stamina and a large amount of chakra. He has a Byakugan.  
Their son was named Hino Namikaze, he was a great Byakugan user and knows 3 elements: Wind, Fire and Lightning.

Sasuke tend to train him with Itaku. They are a genius. The hidden intelligence in Naruto was revealed, like his father, he has a lightning nature. so, Naruto in return trained Itaku in wind element. Later, the toads trained them in Myobokuzan.

Sasuke was happy to have an Uchiha successor, and his clan, at last will be revived through him, Sakura and Hinata saw their sons a great ninja and has a good teamwork. Naruto, has put the village to prosperity. Hino and Itaku were very close.

Itaku has a resemblance of Itachi, like mixed Sasuke and Itachi, he was also handsome, like his father.  
He don't know the Mangekyou as he will kill Hino. Sasuke has a eternal Mangekyou sharingan.

As Itaku's birthday passed, Sasuke broke with Sakura.

"You are just a bitch. I want to restore my clan and you'll be of use. Nevermind. I will kill you-TSUKOYOMI!"

After one second, Sakura died. Sasuke rejoice it and the Hokage Naruto was so happy. He is sure he will never love Sakura anymore! AT LAST, he will live with Hinata forever!

SUMMARY: Sakura was used by Sasuke so he can start reviving his clan, ouch! :D

* * *

**This is a fanfiction I created out of nowhere 2011! :D That time I still like Sakura and now I HATE HER! :D Okay so I'm fixing that at one point. Seriously I have no idea I ever did this no? NARUHINA FAN!**

**I edited it for rule sake.  
**


End file.
